Night Walk
by Metamorcy
Summary: Taking a late night walk can reveal some things that aren't meant to be revealed. Fugue X Frederic


**Title:** Night walk

**Pairing:** Fugue X Frederic

**Rating:**K

**Summary:** Taking a late night walk can reveal some things that aren't meant to be revealed. Fugue X Frederic

**Disclaimer:** don't own, that's why it's call FANfiction.

This would occur sometime after the second fight with Fugue and before heading to Baroque. They would be staying in Agogo village with Salsa and March (which never really happened in the game but just imagine so)

This is based on the PS3 version.

* * *

Frederic yawned, peering up at the sky from the bed he was resting on. He could see the darkness of the night and the blinking stars that seemed forever there, never leaving. Slowly, he pulled his attention away from the window and to his said companions that were all shattered around the room. Jazz was currently snoring in another bed, his large sword at his bedside and his armor off, placed on the ground in a pile. His hair tie was gone, letting the long black hair strands scatter along the pillowcase. From there, on the next bed, was Allegretto and Beat, sharing the last bed. The silver-haired teen was leaning on one side and was slightly curled up with a hand on his stomach. Allegretto's clothes (certain ones) were also on the floor with his sword lying on top of everything. Beat, on the other hand, was sprawled out along the sheets, mumbling about something in his sleep. His camera was on a table top, protected just in case someone accidently knocked it over.

Frederic quietly chuckled at the sight and carefully got up, making sure not to make any noises that might wake them up (Jazz being the main one since he sleeps so lightly). Quickly getting himself dressed, he went out the door and shut it right behind, still being careful not to alert anyone by mistake. Releasing the breath he had been holding in, he made his way down the stairs but not before glancing at the door that held all the females of the group.

Frederic smiled and exited the house, taking a look at the outside world.

At the moment, no matter what he did, he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. He would toss and turn on the bed but it wouldn't come to him and it was quickly getting on his nerves. Taking a deep breath of the forest air, he hoped that taking a walk around Agogo Forest would help calm him down and make him sleepy. But even if that didn't work, he had to admit that the forest itself was very peaceful right now with the sounds of bugs chirping in the distance. There was also a full moon outside, shining radiantly in the darkness.

He pulled his hat downward and strolled down the steps of the house. The cool night air was wonderful and the soft breeze that blew in ruffled his hair and clothes gently. Frederic had to admit that tonight was a good night.

Leaving the house area and turning to the right, he went towards the spot where the Agogo mushrooms tended to grow the most at and the cave that lead into Sharp Mountains.

Just as he was about to step into the opening of the area, he noticed that he wasn't the _only_ person here.

His eyes caught sight of someone standing near the middle and appeared to be looking for something if the movements hadn't made it so obvious. Frederic crept closer, watching his feet carefully so he wouldn't startle the person by mistake. But the moment he looked down and then back up, the person was had disappeared.

'What?' Frederic thought to himself, standing still. 'Where'd he go?'

He remained as quiet as possible, hoping to hear any sounds but he didn't.

_Click_.

Suddenly, the composer felt his blood run cold at that single sound. He froze in his spot, feeling something cold and sharp pressing against his neck. He gasped.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A dark voice, filled with sinister thoughts, came from behind. The blade inched closer and a hand, not gloved, grasped Frederic's left shoulder. A warm breath that brushed along Frederic's neck made his skin crawl and he tried to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine but failed in doing so.

Frederic couldn't think, his body was frozen to the spot in fear, afraid of what would happen next.

"Trying to sneak up on me? How daring." The man spoke again, chuckling darkly.

Slowly, the composer found his voice. "Wait, I don't mean any harm. It wasn't my intention to sneak up on you."

"Oh, really?"

"I was just coming out to pick some mushrooms. That's all."

There was a huff of disbelief from behind. "This late at night?"

Frederic could imagine the man behind him rising up an eyebrow at his statement. He had to admit, it did sound a little weird.

"Sir, please listen, I couldn't sleep and decided that maybe spending some time picking mushrooms could help me get tired. It was something better to do then nothing. I apologize deeply for startling you." Frederic hoped and prayed that the person wouldn't move the blade that was against his neck any closer than it already was. He already had a hard time swallowing because of it since the sharp edge was digging against his Adam apple. Even with all that, the composer continued to remain as still as possible so not to provoke the person behind.

The man at the back seemed to 'hmm' to himself for a few moments before sliding the blade from around the neck, pulling it away.

A breath of relief escaped Frederic and he slowly turned around to see his attacker. His dark eyes caught sight of short silver hair that adorned the head and seemed to glow in the moonlight and a monocle on the right eye. The face was pale in color and the man was definitely younger than him. He had a coat buckled on with a long sleeve shirt underneath. There were a bunch of odd things here and there but it was difficult to make out in the darkness even with the moonlight as bright as it was tonight.

But it didn't take long for Frederic to recognize the attacker. "It's you!"

It was Fugue (but Frederic doesn't know his name), the man that had attacked him and his friends not too long ago, twice up till now. Frederic took a step back in fear and glanced back towards the way he came. If he ran right now, would he be able to make it back to his friends in time?

Fugue stared at the composer, recognizing him as well, and then huffed, rotating away. "I have no time for you. Leave." He waved his hand as if he didn't care about the other at all.

This action made Frederic blink in surprise. He was being let go? Didn't this man want to capture him and his friends before and want to make as much chaos and destruction whenever they meet? It was kinda...odd. Frederic had to ask to make sure. "You're just going to let me go? Just like that?"

"Do I have to say it another time?" The silver-haired man grumbled and then his hand began slipping to his katana. "Or do you need some pain to get you going?" His lips curved upward and tilted his head slightly to the side so that the moonlight would hit his face just right. The light made him look so bloodthirsty and murderous that Frederic took another step back.

But he also realized at the same time that this could be the perfect chance to get some badly needed answers. Frederic stared at Fugue, whose fingers haven't left the handle, and took a deep breath to gather up some courage.

"My name is Frederic Chopin. You are?"

This made Fugue raise another eyebrow. "What the hell? Why are you asking for your enemy's name? Got a death wish?" Fugue sneered but didn't take his katana out.

"Well, we've meet each other twice already, well three times now, so it would be nice to know your name for the next time we meet." Frederic stood where he was at, his fingers curling up. He hoped that this was a good idea, if things turned for the worse, he was certain that he wouldn't be able to defend himself since he had nothing on him in the first place besides what he was wearing.

For a moment, the swordsmen was thinking deep in thought wondering if he should or shouldn't comply but decided that there was really no real harm in doing so. "It's Fugue." His hand gradually slipped away from his katana and turned to the side. "Out of curiosity, why haven't you started running yet? You've already gotten what you wanted, so why are you still here?"

Frederic tilted his head and then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure. But I do want to ask you a few questions, that is, if you're going to let me to."

Fugue huffed. "How about…no."

The composer just sighed, ah, he knew that this would happen. He looked over the younger man once more when his eyes caught sight of something red at the side. He took a step forward in shock. "Oh! You're bleeding!" By habit, since he, Voila, and Polka were the main and only healers of the group, he reached forward and touched the wound, not noticing the wince from the other that came with it.

Fugue growled and slapped the hand away. "Back off!" He took a few steps in reverse, his right hand covering the wound. A thin line of red dripped rapidly down the flesh, staining it, and though the eyes were glaring, there was a pained look on his expression.

Frederic blinked at the response, his hands still outstretched. He would have to take this a different way. "Ah, sorry. But are you sure you're alright?"

"Alright? You're the guys that did this to me." The eyes were narrowed in anger but it wasn't hatred, Frederic noticed that. Fugue huffed again and winced soon after, tightening his hold on his cut, trying to place pressure on it with one hand to stop the bleeding.

Still, the yell from the younger man made the composer wince. "Oh…" He gave a guilty look. "Sorry… If you like, I could heal you."

Fugue suddenly gave a disgusted look. "Heal me? You want to heal what your little band has done to me? Are you fucking stupid?"

Frederic flinched at that.

The silver-haired man gave another glare and began walking away, not caring about the man behind him anymore. Why should he care? They were enemies probably to the bitter end. That was until he felt a warm feeling rush over him. He glowed for a moment and felt the pain he had been feeling fade away immediately. His eyes widened for a second in surprise before narrowing them as he rotated towards Frederic, who had his hands out and had arranged his body into in a spell casting position.

"What the hell…" Fugue looked himself over before turning his attention once more to the other. He pulled his hand away, the blood covered one, to see that the bleeding had stop. The swordsmen tilted his head and stared suspicious at the other even though he was thankful on the inside. "_Why_?"

Frederic gave a small smile and chose to ignore the question. "I hope that helped a bit. It's dangerous at night and those still bleeding wounds might draw the monsters from the forest towards you." He wanted to get closer to check the wounds out but the man still frightened him. And he was certain that if he came any closer he'll either get himself cut up instantly or the younger man would back further away. So Frederic remained where he was at, waiting for the other's response.

Fugue didn't say anything for a while, gently tapping his cuts to check them out. They were mostly healed up but were still sore and red.

"Ah, well, unless you need any further treatment, I'll be going now. Perhaps we'll meet again later in the future." Frederic offered a kind smile, backing up and away from the younger man. He'd have to forget mushroom picking for tonight, right now he just wanted to head back.

"Wait…"

Frederic stopped all movement and glanced back at the other with a curious expression. He blinked for a few seconds, waiting for the silver-haired man to reply. But Fugue seemed to be struggling with something, with his words, before he sighed in defeat. He stepped forward, instantly noticing the way the composer would tense, before stopping in front of the older man. "Thanks." The swordsmen rotated to the side then back. "I'll…pay you back for this…later."

Frederic's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't really been expecting this. "W-What? Oh, dear. There's no need to. And anyway, why the change of heart? I didn't really do anything much."

Fugue grumbled under his breath. "You don't need to know that." He reached forward, grasping a pale hand that belonged to the composer. The older man's eyes widened for a moment but didn't do anything and continued to watch, not sure on what was going to happen next. The silver-haired swordsmen lifted up the hand higher and bowed slightly. "Think of this as a promise. I really do hate leaving things unfinished."

Before the composer knew it, he felt a pair of lips pressing against the back of his hand. He colored at the touch, eyes wide in shock, and stared at the person before him, tempted to rip his hand away but he didn't.

Fugue just smirked at the reaction, chuckling in amusement. He kinda liked it and though he was tempted to…go further, he decided to go against it. This person was his enemy, after all. As he pulled back, he didn't release the hand and chuckled darkly again, one eye closed (the one that had the monocle) as he stared at the older man.

"This will be proof you need to know. Until then, bye, bye." Fugue finally let go, edging away back into the darkness, moving a lot better now that he was healed up. His body disappeared into the woods, vanishing, and left Frederic to stand there with his face still red.

After a couple of minutes, the composer at last managed to get his body working and glanced around the area, slowly backing out. His thoughts remained on Fugue, he couldn't believe nor understand why he had been so frozen up by that one act. He wasn't even able to properly say goodbye. Not only that but he felt like such an idiot too.

'I guess I better start heading back now. I'll need some sleep for tomorrow.' And Frederic did just that, after sneaking back quietly into the house and into bed. For a moment, he had thought that someone might have thought of him as he was coming in as some kind of thief or something and wake up, but no one did. He found that really odd but pushed it aside for a moment.

This time he managed to fall asleep but his thoughts still remained on Fugue even as he dreamed…

For some reason, he hoped to see that man once more.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this. I tried to get the characters in character as much as possible, though I'm certain Fugue isn't as much.

I'm not sure if I want to make a sequel or not. What do you think?


End file.
